infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Wiki:Achievements Policy
The ''Infamous'' Wiki features badges, or achievements. These are awarded for completing certain criteria, as a proof of an editor's accomplishment. There are some editors whom try to cheat, abuse, or vandalize the achievement system. This can be by making unnecessary edits, spam, or similar actions in order to measure with any of the badges' criteria. Unacceptable use of the badge system In order to combat cheating the badge system, Infamous Wiki has made a policy to ensure none of such behavior goes un-punishable. While not every edit is made in ill fate or attempt to cheat the system, some actions are obvious, and may result in a warning or block. These include: Unacceptable edits On most articles, consisting of several sections, while performing edits such as grammar fix or rewording, one should edit the entire article and not each section separately. Editing a Zeke article should not be done like this: #Click Edit Section: Early Life #Fix grammar. Save. #Click Edit Section: After the Blast. #Fix grammar. Save. #Click Edit Section: New Marais #Add additional image. Save. This is an unacceptable sample. The edit should be done as in the following sample: #Click Edit Article. #Fix grammar. Save. Of course, sometimes one may notice something that went wrong. It is completely acceptable to fix this problem, although one should always simply Edit Article again, not a single section. Some articles, however, are very big, and it may be hard to edit the entire article. In those cases, one should note this in his summary, and in short explain why. If this is not done, it may or may not be assumed as vandalizing the badge system, and can go punished. Adding unnecessary information to a page, then remove it, and eventually repeat the procedure, is an illegal action on inFamous Wiki. Doing so may result in a direct block, without any warning, as this is not only abusing the achievement system, but abuses other policies of the inFamous Wiki. These blocks may vary from a single week to the extent of months. This includes: #Adding useless information or nonsense, then remove it. #Adding imagery, then remove it. #Remove an image, then add it again. #Remove information, then re-add it. #Similar or comparable actions to those mentioned above. An editor must not add unnecessary, overused or useless links to an article. Cole told Zeke he didn't like his new weapon. Cole then went for a walk. This is an unacceptable sample, linking to Cole several times a single paragraph sentence. Cole told Zeke he didn't like his new weapon. Cole then went for a walk. This is an acceptable sample, linking to Cole only once, which should only be necessary in most paragraphs and articles. Blogs Posting unnecessary blogs is also a form of vandalizing the badge system. Illegal actions include: #Posting a blog post that has already been done before, either by the current poster or another poster. Should one wish to bring up an old topic, one should do this with consultation from the Staff. #Commenting a blog post with no real reason. For example, making a blog post, then comment it with the sentence "please comment" or "hope you enjoy" or similar comments. #Create several blog posts of unnecessary level or similar actions. Doing so is not only abusing the badge system, but may be considered spam or inserting gibberish. Making pages and categories Recreating a deleted page or making a completely new page, can be considered illegal if the reason is one of the following: #Making a page only to mark it for deletion. #Making a page only to make it a very, very small stub. #Recreating a deleted page with no real purpose. #Creating redirects of nonsense. Categorizing pages to an unnecessary amount #Adding a category, only to remove it again. #Removing a category, only to re-add it. #Adding and/or creating unnecessary categories.